Dark of Dreams
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Kaiba's mindscape can get a little harsh at times. Taking it out on Atem seems fair. Prideshipping m/m complete


The lights in the CEO's office had been shut off for the most part. The few incandescents hanging just above the door had been dimmed for his own purposes. Not everyone in the city needed to know he was working late hours- though it wasn't as if he could avoid such knowledge. Everyone knew his work schedule was pristine; 24\7 without interruptions. That's what he wanted them to think, anyway. There was no place in this business for weakness. Not even sleep, which was just as much a weakness as anything.

Isono and his main security team had advised him against working late nights this week. He'd of course ignored them and continued on pressing through the late scheduled release of his new upgrades. Some attacker with a vendetta had already marked his office up twice this last month trying to get a determined kill. Kaiba had remained as impassive and as invincible as anything. He was confident his team would find whoever was after him soon enough. If not, they would be fired and more competent people would step up to the plate.

This had created problems with Atem, however. The King of Games had since been banned from the office. It was one thing if they were after Kaiba's head but he would not allow his shorter rival to get involved with this. Atem had pleaded, of course. They were a team, he'd said. All of it nonsense. Seto would handle his own problems.

There was no way he'd have Atem's blood on his hands through an accidental misfire. Or worse, the man would play hero as he was so known for doing. Kaiba wouldn't have that, either.

His thoughts drifted slightly as the numbers flickering on his screen started to wash together in brilliant grays and vibrant whites. His elbow moved to rest on the desk, just for a moment he promised himself. His eyes hurt and it would be useless to drag on. There would be no excuse for mistakes and he would not make them. So he just needed to clear his mind for a moment. His eyes drifted shut, the lull of the computer's inner-workings like a lullaby to him.

The front door of the office opened quietly, Kaiba's eyes opening again. Though he remained with his chin upon his palm as he watched. Atem entered the office with smooth movements and a quiet grace. Quiet as ever and a saunter to those hips.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba's tone had all the markings of an accusatory glare that he just couldn't manage right now. He'd told the other not to come here.

Atem smiled as he approached the desk, hands reaching down to brace the fine wood. "I got tired of waiting up at home for you." Home being a very light and misused term. The mansion was not his home however long he did dwell there. The two had gotten used to it, though. It was easy to say it and mean it now even when he didn't.

Blue eyes searched crimson, a blur in the rotation of the world for just a moment. He sat back in his chair, a hand rising to the bridge of his nose. "Go. You don't belong here." He didn't want the man in this office. Not with the death threats lingering and especially not when he was displaying great weakness in being so tired. It was even more dangerous because Atem knew how to softly persuade him out of that office chair and back home to sleep. That was not happening tonight.

Said persuasive man was leaning across the desk already. "Come home with me."

He'd known it was coming. Kaiba sat pin straight in the chair and threw an, albeit weak, glare at the other. "No, now-"

The very gentle sound of something small, something very fast penetrating the glass windows behind him caused a jolt in his system. The sounds of cracks reverberated up through the glass as the window bore the brunt of the attack. Kaiba had turned to look at what had happened.

"Again?"

His hand moved to the phone on his desk in a quick but jilted motion ready to call security. From the point of the break it was obvious that the shot had come from the rooftop of the insurance building just left across the street. Information which he quickly gathered in his mind but it died on his tongue as the other end picked up.

"Kaiba, sir?"

The phone was dropped on the desk as Seto watched Atem stumble back a few paces before dropping to the floor. The CEO nearly tripped over his own long legs as he circled the desk and dropped to Atem's side, propping him up slightly, trying to find the point of the shot. Blood seemed to be welling up somewhere but it was hard to see with all that dark leather and the low lighting in the office.

Already Atem's breathing was quickening, his entire body tense. His eyes were wide though unseeing. He was squirming in place, reaching up to clutch the brunet's jacket.

"Atem, look at me. Calm down." It was clear the other was going into shock but there wasn't much he could do about it. It was odd, seeing Atem this way and not reacting as strong as he could have been. He knew the proper procedure here. He should have been barking orders into his pin, called for an ambulance and his team to raid the building across the street. But he did absolutely nothing. His hold on Atem was exceptionally weak as he looked on.

"Seto- I-" His words came through painful gasps.

"You?" Inwardly he was screaming at his forward self to do _something_ more than this. This was pathetic and he was letting Atem die in his arms. Why wasn't he acting?

"Just wanted you to come home with me."

The world dropped out from underneath the CEO, a hard crack to his chin before he propelled himself upwards in his desk chair. His breathing was erratic, his eyes wide, heart slamming against his ribcage. He stood suddenly from his desk, surveying the office and flipping all the lights on from the switch underneath his desk. It threatened to blind him but he forced his eyes to stay open. There was no one on the floor, certainly not Atem. Behind the windows were all fine- as they should be. They were bulletproof. How could he have even been so stupid as to fall victim to a nightmare like that?

He dropped back into his chair looking back towards the computer. The sleep screen had already come on. He must have been dozing for at least a good twenty minutes. His hand came up to his chin where he'd let himself fall against the desk, rubbing lightly. A spike of pain radiated upwards along his jaw. The mouse was moved, the numbers returning to his screen as the computer came back to life. A small glance was given towards the time in the corner.

A sigh left him. There would be no more work done tonight. As stupid as it was he nearly felt ...

"_Tch_."

The mansion was quiet at this early morning hour. Even the head maid had been dozing lightly at her post. It was alright, not something Kaiba would reprimand her for. They hadn't been expecting him home. His jacket was slipped off at the door before he headed upstairs, steps echoing from the high ceilings as he walked with succinct meaning. It was an old and outdated habit but the first room he checked in on was Mokuba's.

His younger brother was a teenager now, almost never home. It was good. He'd always wanted a normal life for Mokuba. Still, the empty room left him a little sad. The door was shut before he ventured into his own master bedroom.

The smell hanging in the air caused him to wrinkle his nose just slightly. A dying scented candle on his dresser was discovered as the culprit. The flame was weak, the wax having been exhausted right down to the bottom of the glass that houses it. He leaned over to blow it out before turning back to the real cause.

Atem was slumbering peacefully it seemed, turned just slightly on one side. One arm was hanging off the edge of the bed, the other gently laid next to his face. A few stray blond bangs obscured the softer planes of the man's face. It was a dull relief to see him just fine. Kaiba had already known he would be but for some reason he couldn't shake that stupid dream. He approached closer, slender fingers brushing back those irritating bangs behind the man's ear.

Not a twitch, Atem completely unaware of the other's presence as he still slept deeply. The pads of Seto's fingers followed the line of his jaw, moving to the other side of his chin before turning his face up and cupping the opposite cheek. It was now that Atem's eyes fluttered slightly before he could get them to open.

A dark shadow hovered overhead, vision not wanting to focus just yet. Still, he felt a familiar warmth and the usual piercing blue gaze. "Set-"

The thought was cut short as Kaiba leaned in to press a quick and bruising kiss to his lips. Now his eyes opened wide, not sure what was going on. It didn't take him long to submit, though, reaching both arms up and around the taller's neck to pull him closer. A soft and contented sigh moved between them as he sat up, Seto moving to sit on the bed.

The kiss turned deep in just another instant, lips parting and tongue meeting. It was just another moment before Kaiba was shoving Atem back down on the bed roughly, moving over top him. The moment was broken as Kaiba broke back, Atem instantly breathing harshly now that his mouth was free. He tried to get a question out into the air but it was botched as Kaiba's teeth found his neck. He arched with a quiet moan, holding closer as his hips ground upwards against the brunet's.

It only caused a harder bite, this one he was sure nearly drew blood. The sleeping shirt was ripped open, buttons flying along the bed and to the floor. His fingers followed the lines of Atem's lean muscles, causing a quiet shiver from the man beneath him. He smirked slightly to himself.

"Seto why-"

"Shut up."

There wasn't room for talking right now. If he thought about this anymore it would become dangerous and he'd never shake it. Atem was made to be his right now. Even if the shorter was having trouble comprehending the notion. It was rare that Kaiba ever came home for sleep. It was unheard of that the CEO left the office with the intent of sex- on his own, anyway. He wanted to know what was going on, but questioning became hard as Kaiba's hand wrapped around his cock so suddenly.

"_Seto_..." The groan was deep and needy as his hips rose.

Kaiba smirked quite satisfied. Atem wasn't going anywhere. Not now, not ever. He had the other right where he wanted him. It would remain that way for a long time.

"What is it you want, Atem?" He asked quietly, almost a little breathlessly as he watched his lover squirm underneath the touch.

There was no way for him to pose a coherent response. Woken up from the throes of sleep to **this** was too much for his mind to comprehend. "Please, I-" A sharp moan welled up from him as Seto's tongue circled the head of his cock. His hips jarred upwards, stopped by the force of Kaiba's hold. This was entirely too much.

"You...?" Kaiba tried to coax him before leaning back in again with a slow, long lick up the side.

Atem's hands curled tightly in the sheets, eyes shut tight as his hips continually tried to work upwards. "..you..." A breathless reply that nearly could have been thought of as an echo. But it wasn't. His eyes rolled back all over again as he felt a finger penetrate him, moving up deep inside to brush against his prostate. A trembling exhale left him as his body shook with the added shocks of pleasure.

"What about me?" Kaiba kept going as one hand kept a steady stroke while his other continued to move inside Atem's body.

His head rolled to the side, teeth baring down on his bottom lip as he tried to quiet his reaction. Seto covered his body again, a strong hit inside as he did before kissing Atem's lips lightly, still trying to coax him. Blurry crimson eyes opened as he found himself lost in the kiss and those fingers inside him. "Talk to me..." Seto whispered against his lips before kissing him deeply, working a third finger inside.

Atem's lips parted against the brunet's, a hot gasp as his eyes closed again. "Just you. Only you." His response was short and clipped, riddled with breathy lightness as he tried to keep himself from moaning.

Before he even realized what was going on, his arms were wrapped tightly around the brunet's neck as Seto straddling him and penetrated him completely with an upward thrust of his own hips. He clutched tighter, working against the other in a quiet but frenzied rhythm. Pleasure hit him with every single drive inside. Brunet bangs spilled and mixed with his own blond hued, lightning bolt shaped ones as Seto's head dropped forward on a particularly harsh drive.

"You wanted this." Kaiba mumbled as his head moved further down, taking short nips at Atem's pulse.

"I- I... wasn't expecting.." Words were hard to formulate at this point.

"Tell me I'm wrong." A slow lavish of his tongue over a particularly dark mark.

"Seto... I .. nn... can't..." A double meaning, the movement of his hips become more erratic.

His hand went into that chestnut colored hair, pulling harshly to angle Seto's lips back to his. A deep kiss was shared between them, tongues mingling as Atem moaned loudly into it, body tightening with a particularly hard orgasm. Seto's arm managed to work its way underneath Atem's body, pulling him closer on his last thrust as his own orgasm hit him. The kiss turned lazy, still going, neither wanting to abandon it as the movement of their hips died down together.

As Seto rolled over, bringing Atem with him (not that he was complaining), his mind started to idle out. However something about this encounter felt almost off. There were a few key aspects that didn't fit in with Kaiba's being. Coming home so suddenly, immediately wanting sex, talking throughout most of it- and had he imagined the touch of gentleness that a lover might spare? Kaiba was usually rough. And there had been parts missing. Things he suddenly couldn't...

His hand moved over Seto's heart, snuggling closer.

There was a light beeping in the back of his mind. Something he couldn't quite place. It grew louder and more annoying as he tried to will it away. He cuddled closer to Kaiba's warmth and embrace. All of a sudden it stopped, though the body underneath his groaned quietly and started to move.

He was tired. There was no way Kaiba had set the alarm for just enough time to have sex and sleep for five minutes. Even he wasn't that cruel to himself. Though when he opened his eyes the room was bright, full of sunshine.

"What-" He leaned up, stretching. His shirt was undone, though the buttons were all in tact. Seto stood, padding towards the bathroom. Atem watched him curiously, not sure what had just happened. "Seto, wait-"

"I have to go to work." His voice was rough as he turned in the doorway to cast a glance back to his confused rival on the bed.

Something wasn't quite right here. "What happened last night?" Some details were becoming fuzzier by the minute.

"I came home and you fell asleep on me."

His eyebrows bunched together in confusion. "On you?" He didn't get the meaning.

Kaiba's face showed his utter distaste for Atem's early morning confusion. "We were in the middle of sex and you drifted off. I went to bed after."

The shock showed clear across his face followed immediately by embarrassment. His head turned away as heat welled up in his cheeks. How was that possible? He was sure they'd finished. He could remember their lips pressed together as Kaiba entered him. He'd been so sure. So sure! Had he really just dreamt about it? "...sorry." Kaiba had no reason to fabricate such a story. He felt so foolish.

"Whatever. You owe me." He turned before shutting the door to the bathroom. A small smirk on his lips.

It hadn't been Atem's fault that he'd lapsed into a dream-world where his lover had died and spooked him. But it felt damn good to get some kind of revenge for it.


End file.
